Augmented reality is being increasingly used in and around vehicles to augment vehicle environments with one or more augmented reality graphical objects. In many cases, augmented reality vehicle environments may be presented to a user wearing a head mounted display system. In particular, passengers seated within a vehicle may wear the head mounted display systems to execute software such as games and graphical applications to view immersive augmented reality environments that are overlaid upon one or more surface areas of the vehicle.
In particular, many head mounted display systems have outward facing cameras that capture the viewpoint of the passengers. Within the vehicle, the outward facing cameras capture the viewpoint that includes a full environment of the vehicle in order to augment the view and provide the augmented reality environments. The full environment may include an interior portion of a cabin of the vehicle and an exterior environment surrounding the vehicle that may be captured through one or more windows of the vehicle. In many cases, the exterior environment of the vehicle includes a dynamic environment that often changes rapidly as the vehicle is being operated and moved. Augmentation of the dynamic exterior environment together with the interior portion of the cabin of the vehicle may result in a distorted viewpoint of the full environment of the vehicle. Consequently, the passengers wearing the head mounted display systems are not provided with an augmented reality environment that provides a clear and immersive experience when executing the games and graphical applications.